Golurk
/ |dexcokalos=092 |evofrom=Golett |gen=Generation V |species=Automaton Pokémon |body=12 |egg1=Mineral |type=Ground |type2=Ghost |metheight=2.8 m |imheight=9'02" |metweight=330.0 kg |imweight=727.5 lbs. |ability=Iron Fist Klutz |dw=No Guard |color=Green |evo= }} Golurk (Japanese: ゴルーグ Goruugu) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Golurk is an enormous bipedal golem-like automaton with ethereal ghostly powers. Its bulky, heavily armored body appears to be composed of a teal-bluish rocky material; it also appears to be wearing knight-like armor. It has a small head with a spike-like formation at the tip and two yellow eyes (one of which is L-shaped). Its relatively small head is attached to a great round torso. It has a large glowing fissure across its chest, which is stitched closed by a brown band. It has a cylindrical tasset-like formation just beneath its torso, and thick, heavy legs with brown bands encircling its ankles just above its massive feet. Its arms are long, thick and powerfully-built; its shoulders are round with spines protruding from either side, and it has massive five-fingered hands with brown bands encircling its wrists. It has diamond shaped features with glowing yellow swirls on the front of its hands, and identical swirled patterns on its shoulders. Special Abilities Golurk is extremely powerful; it is in fact so powerful that it must have a seal on its chest to keep its internal energy from leaking out, causing it to lose control. Golurk are known as ancient protectors of people and Pokémon. It can Fly, using rocket-like propulsion, to move at Mach speeds. Evolution Golurk is the evolved form of Golett as of level 43. Game Info Game Locations |type= |blackwhite=Evolve Golett |bwrarity=None |xy=Evolve Golett |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Pokédex Entries |type= |gen=V |black=It flies across the sky at Mach speeds. Removing the seal on its chest makes its internal energy go out of control. |white=It is said that Golurk were ordered to protect people and Pokémon by the ancient people who made them. |black 2=Golurk were created to protect people and Pokémon. They run on a mysterious energy. |white 2=Golurk were created to protect people and Pokémon. They run on a mysterious energy. |x=It is said that Golurk were ordered to protect people and Pokémon by the ancient people who made them |y=It flies across the sky at Mach speeds. Removing the seal on its chest makes its internal energy go out of control.}} Learnset Sprites |border= |bwspr = Golurk BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Golurk BW.gif |b2w2spr = |b2w2sprs = |Vback =GolurkBackBW.gif |Vbacks =GolurkBackShinyBW.gif |xyspr=Golurk_XY.gif |xysprs=GolurkShinyXY.gif |VIback=GolurkBackXY.gif |VIbacks=GolurkBackShinyXY.gif}} Anime *Juanita's Golurk *Ridley's Golurk *Rodney's Golurk Trivia *Golurk and its pre-evolution are the first Pokémon that have a Ground/Ghost-type combination. *Golurk is one of few Pokémon with higher attack than HP. *Golurk, despite being a Ground type Pokémon with no visible wings or form of flight, can learn Fly. It can fly because it uses its lower body and hands as propulsors. *Golurk looks a lot like The Iron Giant from the movie of the same name, and flies in the same manner. *Golurk along with its pre-evolution are the only non-Legendary Ground-type Pokémon from Unova that are not owned by any main character in the anime. Origin Golurk is based on a ghostly golem warrior or automaton. Its design is based on suits of armor that knights wore in medieval times. Golurk may be based on the Prauge golem, as both are golems and both have some sort of seal on their chests. Etymology Golurk's name seems to be based on the words "golem" and "lurk". Gallery 623Golurk_BW_anime.png 623Golurk_BW_anime_2.png 623Golurk_Dream.png Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Large Pokémon Category:Heavy Pokémon